Vérité
by Castielific
Summary: Moment de lucidité Samien


LA VERITE VRAIE

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sous

genre : romance

spoilers : saison 8 jusqu'à un peu après affinity

résumé : moment de lucidité Samien

note de l'auteur : encore un coup de speed, mais cette fois il est assez tendre

bisous : à mes poétesses d'amours, saturne, tt les forumeurs de Sg1france et aux belettes

bonne lecture !

et n'oubliez pas les commentaires…

Une légère brise glissa sur la peau de la jeune femme, faisant glisser une mèche blonde sur son front. D'un geste lent, elle remit la mèche derrière son oreille.

**Son regard observa les alentours. **

**Elle était à demi-allongée sur une couverture étalée sur de l'herbe fraîche qui contrastait avec la chaleur printanière de ce mois de mai. un nouveau souffle du vent fit remuer le feuillage de l'unique arbre au milieu de ce champs.**

**La jeune femme observa une petite feuille flotter dans l'air. Son regard se leva ensuite vers le ciel bleu ou quelques petits nuages voguaient.**

**Elle ferma alors les yeux, bercée par le chant d'un oiseau. Elle soupira de plaisir. le cadre était parfait. La douce chaleur du soleil caressait sa peau. **

**Ses pensées divaguèrent alors lentement vers l'homme de ses rêves. Elle observa mentalement son visage. Elle connaissait chaque trait de son visage par cœur. Elle le vit sourire, ses yeux noisettes brillants de malice, ses petites ridules au coin des yeux se plissant. Elle aimait tout en lui .**

**Elle l'aimait tant. **

**Un souffle chaud dans son cou la fit frissonner. Des bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et des petits baisers parcoururent sa nuque. Elle garda les yeux fermées un instant, profitant de ce doux moment.**

**Elle sentit les bras tourner autour de sa taille. Le poids pesant contre elle pour qu'elle s'allonge. **

**Elle se laissa faire.**

**Des lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes dans un doux baiser. Elle y répondit délicatement. **

**Elle l'aimait tant.**

**Lorsque la bouche se sépara de la sienne. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard tomba dans le doux regard chocolat de son amant. **

**Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le bon regard. Ce n'était pas ce regard là qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était pas cette homme là qu'elle aimait. **

**Alors pourquoi était ce cet homme qu'elle enlaçait ? **

**Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Lui ?**

**Pourquoi sa vie, le bonheur, lui échappait-il ainsi ?**

**Tellement de gens rêvent de trouver l'homme de leur rêve, et elle qui l'a trouvée n'en profite pas…. pourquoi ?**

**ou plutôt….pourquoi pas ?**

**D'un seul coup tout lui parut clair. Toutes les lois, toutes les peurs disparurent. Il n'y avait plus d'autre qu'elle et son amour.**

**Elle se leva et partit en courant jusqu'à la voiture, n'entendant pas l'homme qui criait son nom dans son dos.**

**Elle démarra et partit.**

**Ce n'est qu'en attendant devant sa porte, après avoir sonné, que ses craintes lui revinrent. **

**Faisait-elle le bon choix ? tellement de choses risquaient de découler de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sa vie en découlée, et probablement celle de la planète.**

**N'était ce pas égoïste ?**

**Quand l'homme ouvrit de la porte et qu'elle croisa son regard, ses appréhensions disparurent de nouveau.**

**Peu importe ce qu'il allait arriver, en ce moment il n'y avait que lui, elle et Leur vie.**

**Elle lui sourit, il paraissait surpris de sa visite, mais s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Il **

**ferma la porte et se planta face à elle, attendant qu'elle parle. **

**La jeune femme l'observa. Elle ne pouvait se lasser de son visage. Ses cheveux poivre et sel, sa petite cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière….**

**Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas l'homme commença à s'inquiéter. Elle lui sourit de nouveau.**

**Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée dire. **

**Quel discours conviendrait ?**

**elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et murmura trois mots. **

**Trois uniques mots qui suffisaient à tout dire.**

**Il ne cilla pas.**

**Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ?**

**était-ce une erreur ?**

**Il détourna le regard. **

**Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il ressentait la même chose. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.**

**Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Relevant la tête, ses yeux plongèrent dans un doux regard noisettes, le bon cette fois.**

**L'homme lui fit un sourire….timide. il passa sa main sur son visage, dégageant son front d'une mèche blonde.**

**Il vit alors le trouble, les interrogations, la peur de la jeune femme.**

**Il lui sourit de nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. elle se blottit contre lui, attendant le verdict. **

**Les lèvres de l'homme se rapprochèrent de son oreille et, dans un souffle qui fit frissonner la jeune femme, il murmura « moi aussi ». **

**The end.**

**Et oui pour une fois c'est court !**

**Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser des commentaires **


End file.
